Death March
by Minayo
Summary: It was all in one moment that everyone decided that Hibari Kyoya was far from human. 1827, zombie apocalypse. AU.
1. Prologue

**Death March**

 **Summary:** It was all in one moment that everyone decided that Hibari Kyoya was far from human. 1827, zombie apocalypse. AU.

* * *

 **Prologue**

With blood splattering across the walls, everyone should have been screaming their heads off in fear for their lives— but all were in stunned silence as corpses dropped to the ground, followed by the dull _crunch_ of their skulls as a buckled boot stomped down on their unmoving forms. They should have all been dead then and there, since they were too scared to fight back.

They all thought that the people walking towards them were _sick_ , that sense could be spoken into them. But Hibari Kyoya knew better. They weren't human. They weren't even alive. Mindless, flesh craving monsters is what he would call them.

Slate-blue eyes glanced up to the students that were cowering at the back of the classroom, eyes wide in terror, which caused him to bite the side of his cheek in irritation. He could understand their looks. It wasn't the dead bodies that scattered the ground that were the monsters to them— it was _him_.

They were more scared of him than they were of the _things_ that wouldn't hesitate to rip them to shreds. He couldn't bring himself to care, however, as he moved onto his next target, a steel tonfa slipping out of his sleeve as he smashed it into the jaw of the flesh eater, knocking it to the floor, then like the others, crushed its skull with his foot.

"Hibari-san, stop it! They're just sick! You're murdering them for no reason!"  
 _  
Murderer._

Hibari paused, then turned his head to look at the girl that chose to scream those words at him, a dull smirk crossing his lips.

"Oh? Just sick?" he spoke, his eyes glinting, as if daring her to speak against him. "Fine. I'll stop. But don't blame me when one comes after you and makes you _sick_."

The girl paled, as did the rest of the room, as Hibari exited, but they didn't follow after him, since they all thought the same thing. Were they going to die? They didn't know.

Walking down the school hallway, he looked at the corpses littering the floor, wondering how long it would take them to reanimate. He shrugged his shoulders, then continued to walk. He wasn't going to stay and protect people who weren't willing to protect themselves. He was better off fighting alone, so no one got in his way. They were all nuisances, stupid herbivores.

Within a few moments he had exited the building, looking up towards the sky, which was a lot darker than he remembered it, even if it was night. He blamed the smoke from fires that were spread across the city, but even he wasn't certain. He walked across the grounds, then out the school gates, which no one thought to shut when the outbreak happened.

He looked around himself, taking note on how many dead were walking about, before walking off. He wasn't scared of them, even as they all turned to face him, blank orbs eyeing him down, before beginning to approach him.

In his eyes, it wasn't too dangerous, since they were slow. They couldn't keep up with his pace and their motor skills were poor. The only thing that caught people out was their grip and how hard they could bite.

He jumped over the wreckages blocking the roads, making his way to the outskirts of town. When he got there, he stopped, then looked back, raising his tonfa and wiping the blood off with his shirt as he let out a low sigh.

Namimori. The source of the infection that no one could seem to control. There was no reason behind it, but Hibari would find one.

Somehow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't know whether or not to continue. Was in the mood to write something to do with zombies.


	2. Chapter 1

**Death March**

 **Summary:** It was all in one moment that everyone decided that Hibari Kyoya was far from human. 1827, zombie apocalypse. AU.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The One That Never Gave Up**

Two days had passed since Hibari Kyoya left Namimori. The towns he made it to were just as bad as the one he left, the infection having spread so much that he'd only seen one person alive while travelling— but he ended up like the others. Dead.

He walked into one of the abandoned shops, taking note that most of it had already been raided for food, though there were still a few cans scattered around on the floor, most likely dropped in panic. He reached down and picked them up, checking them to see if there was any possible way for them to have become contaminated with the disease. When he was satisfied, he slipped them into a backpack he'd picked up from one of the abandoned apartments he had rested in and placed them inside, then returned to looking. He was hardly surprised that things like bottled water were no where to be found, since people were smart enough to realize clean water was more important than food. Dehydration would be one of the things that killed people if it wasn't the flesh eaters.

He rubbed his head, trying to work out when the last time he drank something, but knew it was hours ago. He'd been walking since dawn, so he knew he was putting himself at risk if he didn't find water himself.

Slowly, Hibari raised his hand and bit into his thumb, brow furrowing, then quickly turned around when he heard something get knocked over, his tonfa slipping out of his sleeve without him having to think twice about it, his attention being brought over to the source of the noise, glancing down for just a second to see a can rolling towards him.

He raised his guard, only to pause when he seen one of the flesh eaters slowly craw towards him, but the only thing he focused on was the fact that half of its body was missing, its legs were no where in sight.

It only confirmed his suspicion that you had to smash their brains in to kill them. He slipped his tonfa back into his sleeve, then walked towards it, raising his foot before stomping down, stopping the zombie in its tracks, a triumphant smirk crossing his lips at the sickening crunch.

"Herbivore, did you really think I was going to let you have your own way?"

He took his leave after that, looking up towards the sky, taking note on the fact he had a few hours before it got dark. But he would stay out until he found water.

 _ **Death March**_

It took him a while, but after going through a few abandoned apartments, he found a stash of bottled water— which he found suspicious, but he wasn't going to leave it simply because it might belong to someone else. Whoever collected the water might not even be alive any more.

He grabbed one of the dining chairs and dragged it into one of the bedrooms, shutting the door while jamming the chair under the handle, looking over towards the mattress that was laying on the floor. He crinkled his nose, thinking about who may have possibly slept on it, but he brushed it to the side, going over to the closet and opened it, raising a brow when he seen clothes were still in it— a students at that. He picked one of the shirts out of it, taking off his own bloodied one, then tried it on. He nodded his head in satisfaction when it found it was a reasonable fit, then looked back in the closet and took out a black leather jacket.

Hibari was surprised at how much had been left behind, but he wasn't complaining. He closed the closet doors and then went back to the bed, sitting down on the thin mattress as he rubbed at his temples.

He continuously told himself that he would figure out how all of this happened, something that was probably impossible. Eventually, however, he would bump into someone who knew how all this happened- maybe bump into the person that _wanted_ this to happen.

Hibari Kyoya would make sure to rip them apart for disturbing his peaceful life.

 _ **Death March**_

Outside, the flesh eaters were on edge. With not as many people on the streets now, they had nothing to eat. Nothing to focus on. They wandered aimlessly, walking into walls, falling over corpses, strangled noises escaping their throats as they clacked their teeth together.

Hungry.

A high pitched noise came from one of them as it suddenly found someone to focus on, the rest turning their heads in reaction the noise, blank eyes latching onto a human that stood in an open space on the road, who was completely ignoring the fact that he was surrounded as he bandaged up his arm.

From a bite mark no less.

Caramel brown orbs looked up when he heard them begin to approach, automatically reaching up to push away his unruly brown hair out of his face, unsure on what to do.

"I think I've really stuck myself in it now," he mumbled, then winced when he knotted the bandages. "But I really need antiseptic, or else the other ones probably going to get infected too..."

Reaching down and picking up a steel pipe, he was quick to smack it down on the zombie closest to him, shuddering as the skull cracked open and then body fell in front of him. "I guess no one else thought to pick it up since they were all convinced you were dead as soon as you got bit, huh? That's how it goes in the computer games I guess."

He then quickly moved to one of the cars, expression thoughtful.

"Though if we were going to go by how computer games go..."

He quickly pulled on the car door handle, which set off its alarm straight away, before running away from it quickly as the dead swarmed that instead, completely distracted from him and more attracted to the noise the car was making, throwing themselves at it while scraping their nails across the metal. Tsuna nodded his head, looking around and then headed towards one of the abandoned apartment blocks, entering and shutting the door behind himself.

He didn't know whether or not he regretted choosing this building.

As soon as he turned around, he felt cold steel against his throat, his eyes coming on to focus on striking-slate blue orbs, their icy glare so harsh that he felt it could rip straight through his head.

"You got bit."

He blinked at the comment, then sighed.

"I don't need to be reminded. It's the third bite."

Hibari Kyoya crinkled his nose at the information, before he spoke bluntly, pressing the steel further into his throat.

"Then you're as good as dead. Let me put you out of your misery herbivore."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to _**HibarixTsunaxlover, 8O, TsunaFishSisYis, CieloTsukari, DarKymi,** and **Natsu Yuuki** for your reviews. Appreciated, pushed me into writing this chapter._


	3. Chapter 2

**Death March**

 **Summary:** It was all in one moment that everyone decided that Hibari Kyoya was far from human. 1827, zombie apocalypse. AU.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

" **My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."**

"Then you're as good as dead. Let me put you out of your misery herbivore."

The brunet didn't know whether or not the other male was serious, but his caramel brown eyes darkened as the steel of the tonfa at his throat pressed harder. He wasn't joking. He would kill him.

"First of all, my name isn't _herbivore_ ," within an instant, his eyes flickered, their colour turning into a molten amber. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hibari didn't make a move, though he did immediately notice the others change in eye colour. Is it something to do with the infection? Would this be a different kind of flesh eater? He wasn't willing to take any chances, so with the other tonfa, he made a move to smash it into Tsunayoshi's skull—

Only to be immediately thrown back by strength he wasn't expecting, hitting the opposite wall, effectively knocking him out when the back of his head made contact with it. Tsuna was still pressed against the door, though he was in the middle of cursing himself, his eyes returning to their usual colour.

"Damn it. I didn't mean to use that much force," he was quick to move towards Hibari, moving him forwards, staring at the wall where a small splatter of blood was. "...I didn't kill him, did I?"

He shook his head, then let out a soft sigh of relief. "No...I just knocked him out. But still."

He took off his rucksack, then pulled out a few of the bandages that he had, thankfully, stocked up on, then started to rap it around Hibari's head.

"He's not bleeding much, but they can smell it a mile off," he spoke to himself, then when he was finished, he rubbed his head. "I can't leave him like this. When he wakes up he'll probably try to kill me again without letting me explain."

With that, he looped his arms under Hibari's, then pulled him towards the bedroom, laying him down. Tsuna then went and shut the door- and after spotting the dining chair, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Hibari had thought things through before resting. He jammed it under the door handle, then turned to face the raven-haired male.  
"Now I just need to wait for you to wake up."

 **Death March**

A few hours had passed. Tsuna was sitting in the corner, carefully watching Hibari— whose name he only found out thanks to a student card he still happened to be carrying on him. He could tell the other would wake soon, due to the slight stirs and the unconscious attempts to raise his head.

Hibari could tell that he was injured in some form. His body was screaming at him to stay asleep, but he was refusing its request, slate-blue eyes opening slowly, forcefully sitting himself up. He grew more alert when he found that his hands were tied behind his back and with a quick test of trying to separate them, he knew he wouldn't be able to break it.

"Herbivore," he spoke before he even saw where Tsuna was. "Are you dead yet?"  
"I think I already established that my name wasn't herbivore," was the quick response. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Though maybe you forgot when you bashed your head."

Hibari turned his head and shot him a dark look, though stayed silent, testing his restraints again, the stopped when Tsuna spoke once more. "You can't break free of that you know. I made sure of it."

"Why are you still here?" Hibari bit out, eyes narrowing. "I was ready for killing you, but for some reason you chose to stay."

"I have my reasons," Tsuna reached up and rubbed his head. "I didn't want you to kill me just because there was a misunderstanding."

He then stood up and stuck out his arm, starting to unravel the bandages he had wrapped around his arm, his eyes never leaving Hibari's- and as they dropped to the ground, the bite mark that was there had already healed up, leaving a light scar.

"The first bite was when the outbreak first happened. I'll admit I thought I was dead after that," he then walked towards Hibari, kneeling in front of him. "Two days passed and when I took the bandages off, it had healed over. So did the second bite a few days later- and so has this one. I can't explain it, but everyone else gets hit with a fever and dies within twelve hours, but this hasn't happened to me."

"Immunity?" Hibari looked sceptical. "Lets say that this is true herbivore-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"—Sawada. Lets say this was true, what makes you so special? Are there others?"

Tsuna could understand why he was questioning him so much, but at the same time, he had a gut feeling that Hibari didn't believe him. Even though his healed arm should be proof enough, it was also true that there wasn't anyone else that had survived after getting bit.

"Not anyone else that I know of," he admitted, then smiled. "But I'll keep having hope that whatever is in me might lead to a cure."

"There is no cure for the dead," Hibari rolled his eyes. "Once they're dead, they're dead."

"But that doesn't mean that people who have been bit can't be saved," Tsuna pointed out. "Before the fever kicks in. Before they die— maybe something can be done before they die."

"I'm pretty sure they aren't making a cure. They don't even do radio broadcasts any more. The rich and well known have escaped. They're waiting for us all to die and for the flesh eaters to starve," Tsuna blinked at the comment, then listened as he spoke again. "Why bother making a cure when this is their perfect opportunity to get rid of people they don't want?"

Could they be that heartless? Tsuna wasn't too sure, but some of the things Hibari pointed out made perfect sense. When the infection first broke out, the radio was buzzing with news that people were being evacuated, certain people getting priority, the rich arranging their own escapes—

Was it possible that they really didn't care about the rest now?

"There's a research lab in Tokyo that still sends out a broadcast every 48 hours," Tsuna murmured, then glanced down. "It's a repeated recording, so there's a chance that its been abandoned or overrun, but until I know which one it is, I'm not giving up."

Hibari stared at him silently, unsure on what he should think of what Tsuna was saying. A research lab in Tokyo? The most busy place in Japan? That place would be swarming with the dead, the chances of anyone surviving there being close to nothing...though Tokyo was the home of the biggest research facility in the country.

"...You're not going to make it there alive," Hibari's voice was blunt and honest. "You're alone, going into the busiest city possible. By the time you get there the dead will be more frantic, in search of food."

"I know that," Tsuna then smiled, before he reached down and cut Hibari's ties. "I was going to ask you to come with me."

Tsuna was expecting the icy glare, though he paid no mind to it as he grabbed his rucksack, turning to look at Hibari, his smile continuing to cros his face.

"For you to have lived this long by yourself means you're strong. You know when to move and what takes priority to your survival. So I guess bumping into you was a blessing in disguise?"

He gave a small laugh, before his eyes turned into molten amber once more.

"So will you help me? Or will you just sit and try and wait it out?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to _**SoCalNEH, 8D, DarKymi, TsunaFishSisYis, HibarixTsunaxlover** and **Natsu Yuuki**_ for their reviews. I think I replied to everyone who had a question in their review, but I might have missed one. Let me know if I did!


	4. Chapter 4

**Death March**

 **Summary:** It was all in one moment that everyone decided that Hibari Kyoya was far from human. 1827, zombie apocalypse. AU.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Boy With the Grin**

"So will you help me? Or will you just sit and try and wait it out?"

Hibari couldn't help but stay silent at the request. The first answer he wanted to shoot out was his refusal— but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. Sit and wait it out? No. He would not let himself do that. His goal was to find out the cause of the infection. So would it hurt to go with Tsunayoshi? For a possible cure?

"I'll go. Not for you herbivore, but for the sake of normality returning," Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Though I still think you'll find that where you're heading will have already been abandoned."

"You're pretty negative, aren't you Hibari-san?" Tsuna replied, still smiling. "Though maybe doubting everything is what keeps you going?"  
"...Maybe."

Tsuna watched as Hibari grabbed his own stuff, noting that the other had noticed that his student ID had been taken out, which caused a sharp glare to be aimed his way. He raised his hands defensively, giving a soft laugh.

"I didn't think you'd tell me your name, so I had to find out somehow," the brunet then rolled his eyes. "I don't see the problem. I told you my name without hesitation."  
"I didn't ask for it," Hibari pointed it. "And no matter what, you're just a herbivore."

Tsuna didn't say a word after that, merely continued to get ready to leave. He assumed it was Hibari not wanting to get used to him being around, since there was still a possibility that he could get ripped to shreds, even if he had immunity to the infection.

"Come on, lets get the most of the light. I don't want to be travelling in the dark."

 **Death March**

Tsuna hadn't expected Hibari to be so skilled when it came to fighting. He attacked without hesitation and his movements were so precise that he didn't even have to think about looking back after striking. Not that it was a bad thing, but Tsuna found that he was having to watch where he was stepping more than looking for any other threat.

"Hibari-san, did you fight a lot before this all happened?" Tsuna asked, stopping when Hibari himself did to look at him, the area completely void of zombies since the skylark had ensured they wouldn't get back up. "I find it hard to believe that you only learned to fight this way after the infection started."

"That is none of your business herbivore," with that answer, it only made Tsuna more curious—though from the glare getting sent his way, he had a feeling he would never know. "You need to remember that I have no interest in getting to know you."

That just wouldn't work out. They would be together for quite a while, but how were they meant to work together if Hibari was this stuck on not getting to know him?

"Whatever," Tsuna rolled his eyes, then stopped and glanced to the side when he thought he heard shouting. "Did you hear that?"

Hibari was already a step ahead of him, walking towards the source of the noise, then suddenly stopped when he felt something catch onto his boot, which immediately made him look down. It was seconds later, however, that he saw that he'd stepped into a rope loop trap, which wrapped around his ankle and dragged him down, hanging him upside down from a lamppost.

Tsuna blinked rapidly, unsure on what just happened, before he called up to the other.

"Can you get yourself down or-"

"Does it look like I can get myself down?"

Tsuna should have known, but from what he knew Hibari may have had some idea on how to get down himself. He had a quick glance around, then spotted where the rope was tied. He couldn't help but admire how well it had been hidden.

"I wonder if this was made for zombies or for people...they wouldn't have to hide it like this for the walkers so..." Tsuna then glanced back at Hibari, measuring the fall, then rubbed the back of his head. "You're pretty high up. If I cut this it's going to hurt when you hit the ground."

Hibari didn't make a comment, merely rolled his eyes in impatience. Tsuna let out a sigh, about to start cutting at the rope, but then stopped when he heard someone call out to him. He couldn't make out was said, though he managed to make out where the voice came from. Glancing upwards, a puzzled expression passed the brunet's face when the first thing he saw was a grin plastered across the face of a teen male with short raven hair and striking blue eyes, who was in the building in front of him, a few floors up.

"You really got to watch for those traps! They're everywhere haha," he then moved from the window, disappearing for a few moments, before returning and dropping a katana out of the window. "That'll make it easier to cut!"

Tsuna knelt down and picked it up, taking the sheath off of it, then glanced at Hibari, nodding his head at him, quickly slashing at the rope and looked back, flinching slightly at the sound of the other hitting the ground with a loud thud. He let out a sigh of relief, however, when Hibari got to his feet seconds later, seemingly unharmed.

"Thank you," Tsuna called out, looking up at the building again. "Was it you we heard shouting?"

"Eh?" the raven looked thoughtful. "Nah, I never shouted. It might have been 'Dera."

"You don't seem to be fazed at the fact it may have been him," Hibari commented, looking up at the window. "Is he a friend or a foe?"  
"He's a friend!" the raven-haired male gave a hearty laugh. "I probably caught a few of the walkers and blew them up! He tends to shout when he does that!"

"Blew...them up...?" Tsuna spoke slowly, tilting his head. "With what exactly?"

"Dynamite of course!"

Another glance at Hibari, Tsuna could see the sudden spark of interest crossing the skylarks face, then looked at the other male and gave a smile.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada," he introduced, then indicated to Hibari. "He is Hibari Kyoya. Not that he was going to introduce himself."  
"Yamamoto Takeshi," he nodded his head. "And don't worry. I know Hibari! We went to the same school."

Tsuna only seemed slightly surprised at this information, but at the same time, he knew Hibari didn't like to let anyone know anything about himself. Still holding the katana in his hands, the brunet gave a smile.

"You better hurry Yamamoto-san. It's going to get dark soon and you need to meet up with your friend before then, right?" that seemed to make Yamamoto move pretty quickly, since he disappeared from the window and came out into the street in under a minute.

"We were in the middle of getting supplies for the camp! We're trying to keep as stocked up as possible," he gave a nod of his head when Tsuna handed him his katana back. "Found a lot of medicine on this run."

Tsuna knew there were camps up and running with survivors working together. From experience, however, he knew a lot of them weren't willing to work with one another. It was probably power control issues.

"There are more survivors?" Hibari asked, remembering back to the school. How he left them, since they weren't willing to defend themselves.

...

' _Hibari-san, stop it! They're just sick! You're murdering them for no reason!'_

 _ **Murderer.**_

' _Oh? Just sick? Fine. I'll stop. But don't blame me when one comes after you and makes you_ _ **sick**_ _.'_

 _..._

"Hibari-san? Oi, Hibari-san!" Tsuna was in the middle of waving his hand in front of Hibari's face, trying to get his attention. It only took a few moments for Hibari to snap out of it, but it was long enough for Tsuna to notice something was up. "He said there were survivors. In case you didn't hear."

Hibari nodded his head, then looked up to the sky, noticing it beginning to get dark.

"It's getting dark, lets go," Hibari spoke, stepping around Tsuna—and his questioning stare. "You're the one who said you didn't want to be walking in the dark."


End file.
